


A Delivery

by Starful_nights



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Show Pony's Roller Skates, literally- i wrote this at 5am it hasnt been edited at a l l, this is just fluff introducing dotsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: Dotise brings some food to the diner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. dotsie :) i love xir
> 
> a lil bit of backstory: she works at a food place which can deliver you stuff within a set distance, or drop the food off at specific places, or you can just go in and buy, and they also have an ice-cream-an style thing but normal food. uh. my mind's still not at 100% rn but i might come back and edit this or. feel free to ask questions in the comments i love the foodie crew so much. so yeah anyways dotsie is making a delivery for the fab fuckers of maybe a few days' worth of food? they obviously can't do this all the time because it costs a lot to get normal food but once every month or so they can get some. dotsie is a close friend of partys as first and, later, the crew's and has helped a lot w raising girlie. xir pronouns are she/xir btw

"Heya, loves!"

Crimson Dots rolled into the diner wearing Show Pony's roller skates, arms full of food. She sat down in one of the booths and put the food down, the five immediately flocking around xir. 

"Oh, Dotsie! Thank the Witch, the little sparks was getting cranky about the constant Power Pup," Ghoul grinned, hugging xir and nearly knocking xir over, causing xir hair to fall in xir face. 

Xir hair was white this time; she hadn't changed xir hair in a few weeks now, and Party was almost thinking she would keep it green. Still, Dotsie was Dotsie and xir hair was as ever-changing as Dotsie xirself.

"No, I wasn't!" the cranky little sparks in question huffed, pretending to not be happy there was normal food for a few days. 

"Oh, you love when I stop by, really," Dots said, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"'Course she does, Dotsie, you're the best."

"Oh, am I? How flattering! Sure you aren't saying that to make me as self-confident and blown up as Pony, Party?" she grinned.

"Dotsie, I would never!" Party attempted to look shocked, but they were terrible at it as always. "Anyways, about Pone...how d'you even get aer skates?"

"Called in an extra favor from aer. Fucker had to pay back for the time ae stole my makeup. Helps me get around faster. You lot are my last delivery, though, so I can stay f'r a bit if you want."

"Yes, Dotsie, please stay!" The Girl said, climbing into xir lap.

"Well, 'f Jet tells me somethin' about those funky constellations up there, I might just stay."

"Dotsie, 'course I will! Once it gets proper dark I'll show you all my favourites."

"Until then, what food did you bring?"

"Oh, Kobra, ever the practical one," she laughed. "Sparks made some broth that y'like, Kobes, a bit of cactus juice, not the shitty one you can buy at Soe's, the good distilled one Cyan makes. Then there's, let's see, oh it's bread day! There was a whole loaf left over! The rest's for you to check."

"Dotsie, wanna play Uno?" Girlie asked, tugging on xir bright pink jacket.

"Yeah, Girlie. Why not? 'T's not like they need me," she said, and Party couldn't resist a smile. Dotsie was so good with the little sparks, and they probably couldn't have raised her so well without xir. Even though recently the food place got more popular and she had to work more, she still took some time out to visit them. Dotsie was back at the diner, and all was well.


End file.
